Pictures Worth 1000 Words
by DuckButtFangirl
Summary: Have you ever seen a picture and thought it would make a great story? They say that pictures are worth 1000 words, so for every picture sent to me, I'll write a one-shot about it, at least 1000 words long. Newest chapter: The Namikazes has always had a strange obbsession with the Fugaku's family. Their son Naruto is no exception. Naru/Sasu suggestions of Yaoi/Yuri
1. Chapter 1

**Have you ever seen a picture you wished had a story that went along with it?**

The Journey Home is a story inspired by the cover photo. As a personal way to get into the habit of writing more, I've decided to start a project called **Pictures Worth 1000 Words.**The way this story works depends entirely on the readers (That means _YOU_ brokage).

They say that a picture is worth 1000 words, so I'm starting a series of one-shot stories, all based on the pictures submitted by whoever feels like sending me one, and all _at least _1000 words or more.

There's no catch, no restrictions on the pictures sent. All that I ask is that you send me a picture (WITH a source if you have it), a rating that you'd like the story to be G-R or K-M (it does make a difference!), and any personal preferences that you think should be incorporated into the story.

I'll do any pairing (or none if you prefer), Ninjaverse or any AU, Crossovers, Yuri, Yaoi, Het, Any Genre, **_anything_**your twisted little mind can come up with! (except for _pointless_porn. Even steamy love scenes need some kind of a plot, thanks.)

If you're interested in participating, you can look me up now on tumblr.

search for the user name

duckysnarutostories

or you can check the link in my profile!

All submissions for **Pictures Worth 1000** **Words** must be submitted there (there are instructions on my page!) and despite posting all oneshots in a story here on fanfiction, I'll be posting all the stories along with the inspiring pictures there, with the credit of the person who requested the story and the source of the picture.

I hope to get some good stories out!

Here's the first instalment (you may have already read)

* * *

**The Journey Home  
**

_The battle has been won, the fight is finally over. Minato and Jiraiya carry an exhausted warrior on their journey home. Family Fic._

* * *

The cool air blew softly through the hanging branches all around the three men, disturbing the vivid green leafs and sending a soft rustling sound all around them, soothing their journey. The man who was the middle in age of the three shifted the youngest on his back a little, gripping the sleeping boy more firmly underneath his legs.

"Do you need help, Minato?" the oldest man said, following closely behind the man as he carried his son on his back.

"I'm fine sensei," the blond haired man answered with a soft smile. "He isn't that heavy."

"You can say that again," Jiraiya grumbled softly. "Always eating nothing but ramen…it's a wonder he's not just skin and bone."

"I'm sure Kushina will fatten him up as soon as she can," Minato chuckled good-naturedly. "She always used to complain about having to cook meals for just me, but its different for him. She won't stop feeding him until he could pass as an Akimichi."

Both men laughed softly as they continued to walk, steadily moving down the well tread forest path.

After the laughter faded, Jiraiya broke the comfortable silence. "Your son fought well, Minato," the silver haired man said softly, so as not to wake the exhausted youth. "You should be very proud of him."

"I am," Minato said instantly, lifting his eyes to look at the sleeping face resting on his shoulder. "Believe me, I am. He's got such a strong heart…I don't think I could possibly be any prouder of him."

"You should tell him that," Jiraiya said earnestly. "He deserves a little recognition after all the work he's done…after everything he's been through."

Minato said nothing, and simply opted to gaze on the peaceful expression of his son. Small traces of childhood still showed in the details of his face, but his jaw had become sharper, and his features were well defined. Tan lids and dark lashes hid the stunning blue eyes from view, but Minato knew without them opening that they resembled Kushina's eyes exactly. Soft steady breaths escaped his partially opened mouth, and the trees around them seemed to sway with his lungs…in, and out…back, and forth.

Sixteen years old…that was how old his son was now. Sixteen. He had changed so much since he'd been a helpless babe, powerless and fragile to the new world around him. He had grown to unbelievable strength in those sixteen years. He'd trained hard, faced obstacles head on, climbed the tallest mountains, and swam the deepest oceans. He'd flown higher than the birds, up into space and touched the stars. He'd struggled and fought to get to where he was now, but finally, at last, it was time for Naruto to come home.

"We're nearly there," Jiraiya said, he too looking at the remarkable boy he'd been able to teach. "Should we wake him up before we arrive?"

"No…he'll wake up," Minato said confidently, finally looking back ahead at the road.

A moment later, true to the Yondaime's word, the blond teenager began to stir on his father's back. His tired eyes cracked open, and he was met with the warm gaze of his father.

"Tou…san?" he murmured softly, his normally loud voice still laden with exhaustion.

"That's right," Minato confirmed, smiling softly at his son.

Sensing someone else nearby, Naruto's eyes slid to Jiraiya. "Ero-sennin…"

"Hello, gaki," Jiraiya grinned down at him. "You sure put up one hell of a fight back there."

Naruto didn't say anything, the wheels in his head still working to piece together the last moments of consciousness. His eyes suddenly widened in realization, and he looked back at his father his gaze hard.

"I…died, then…didn't I?" he forced out.

Minato's eyes turned sad as he looked at his son. "I'm sorry, Naruto," he said gently. "But yes."

Naruto inhaled sharply. "Did I…did I at least end it?" his whispered fearfully.

"I'll say you did!" Jiraiya said strongly. "You blew Madara, Obito, and the Juubi to bits in a single blow! There was nothing left of 'em after your last attack!"

"What about my friends?" Naruto asked desperately. "Were any of them hurt? Were any of them killed?"

"No," it was Minato who answered him this time. "All of your precious people lived. You saved them all, Naruto."

Naruto breathed out slowly, slumping into his fathers hold. Tears pricked from behind his blue eyes, and the fell silently into the fabric of his father's shirt. "I'm glad," he murmured.

"Then why do you cry?" Minato questioned in a hushed voice.

"Because…" he mumbled into the dampening cloth. "I…in a way, I still failed."

"What are you talking about, gaki?" Jiraiya growled. "You saved the entire world, you're a hero to everyone!"

"But…I left them all behind!" Naruto said, and his tortured tone caught both men by surprise. "I went and left them all to defend themselves against whatever may come from now on! Kakashi, Gai, Sakura, Sasuke…Hinata! Because I died, I left them all behind! Because I'm dead, Neji's sacrifice was for nothing! He gave his life so that I could live beside Hinata…so I could support her and our friends! Our village! I never even…made Hokage…" his voice trailed off into nothing as he collapsed into silent tears, his hands clenching in the material of his father's jacket.

For a time, neither of the older men spoke, letting Naruto release his sorrow as they continued to walk, never stopping on their journey.

Finally, when the boy's sniffs had receded, Minato spoke to his son.

"Naruto, why did you wish to become Hokage?" Minato asked him.

Naruto's eyes emerged from their hiding place on Minato's shoulder, and looked detachedly at the ground. "…At first," he began gingerly, "it was because…because I wanted to be acknowledged. I wanted people to…to see me."

"But your reasoning changed, didn't it?" Jiraiya continued on for Minato, encouraging the jinchuuriki with his gruff voice.

"Yeah," Naruto mumbled in agreement. "I wanted to protect my precious people…I wanted to be Hokage so I could keep them safe…through anything."

"And that's exactly what you've done, Naruto," Minato said strongly, his grip subconsciously tightening on the son he'd been stolen from so long ago. "You became stronger than anyone could even wish to be! You stood up for what was right, and you protected the people you loved from harm! You defeated evil, and saved them all! In that final battle of the war, you became a Kage in your own right, Naruto. You saved the people of the entire world, as if the joined nations were all one village, entrusted to you. Naruto…my son…you are a _hero_."

The tears began anew from Naruto, and this time he wrapped his arms tightly around his father's neck, and both Jiraiya and Minato joined him, tears slipping down their faces.

Together, the tree men cried away the sorrows and burdens of life. They cried the loss of a heartbeat and the people they'd left behind. They cried with joy of the peace their tired souls could finally have. They cried with elation the reunion that had taken a lifetime to reach. They cried…they cried and they cried, and the wind continued to swirl gently around them, caressing their faces and guiding them towards their destination.

"There it is, Naruto" Minato's smile stretched wide across his face as he looked up ahead, his eyes glued longingly on their goal.

Looking up, Naruto saw at last where his father and teacher were taking him. "It…it looks kind of like the gates to Konoha," he whispered in awe.

"Your mother is waiting inside there for you," Jiraiya said in a hushed tone, as he too was unable to take his eyes from the sight.

"She's been very anxious to meet you," Minato told him, and he could practically feel the excitement coming from his son in waves.

Naruto chewed on his bottom lip in anticipation, the traces of his grief still shining slightly on his face. "I can feel her…" he whispered. "We're so close…"

"Welcome home, my son," Minato smiled, and soon Naruto's face mirrored his own.

"Yeah...its good to be home."

* * *

_**~Ducky**_


	2. Paper Ninjas

**Paper Ninja**

_Even in a world without Hidden Villages, some things remain the same. Team Seven Friendship Fic. _

_Rated K_

* * *

In the quiet of the early morning, a blond boy stood, hidden behind the rice paper screen with the skills of an elite. He spied on the two children who sat a few feet away from him on the floor, completely oblivious to the boy looming like a shadow.

The girl with short pink hair seemed intently focused on the brightly colored pieces of paper scattered out on the floor before her. Sakura's silent observer watched her hands carefully as she folded the edges of a green piece of paper over one another, making something three-dimensional from the flat paper.

Could she be making a weapon?

The boy's blue eyes narrowed dangerously as he watched the girl work. Soon his shoulders relaxed as he recognized the form of a bird taking shape. Sakura's skills were formidable…but she posed no danger to him.

The boy with dark hair sitting on the ground next to the girl completely ignored her and the colorful paper surrounding him in favor of the book in his lap.

The blond smirked in amusement. What a fool. To think that Sasuke would sit here, so unguarded. He almost felt sorry for the boy's impending doom.

Sakura finished her creation, and stared proudly at the paper crane. "Look, Sasuke-kun!" she said excitedly, scooting over to the boy next to her to show off her work. "I made a bird for you!"

The raven boy's eyes flickered up to glance at the girl's palms before returning to his book, giving a small click of annoyance with his tongue. "Leave me alone, I'm reading," he said flatly.

The girl's entire face fell at his cold tone, and her hands fell into her lap with defeat, an embarrassed flush on her face.

The blond boy felt anger stir restlessly in his stomach. That fiend! How _dare_ that jerk treat a girl like that! There was no way he was going to let this stand.

The boy shifted his position, preparing himself to attack. He gripped his weapons tightly in his hands as he inched forwards towards the edge of the screen…slowly…slowly….

"GRAAHH!" he leapt forward with a fierce battle cry, flinging his deadly weapons from his hands. They spun through the air and hit…

…Sakura directly on her forehead.

"ACK!" she screamed in surprise, slightly falling backwards in shock. It took all of three seconds for her to retaliate. "NARUTO! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" she screamed at her assailant.

"Uh…th-they were supposed to hit Sasuke-teme…" the blond fumbled his words, looking abashed at having missed his target, but his admission only seemed to enrage the girl further.

"You IDIOT!" she growled as she stood from the ground to tower over her shorter classmate, causing him to twitch in fear. "You shouldn't be trying to pick a fight with Sasuke-kun!"

The boy in question rolled his eyes with exasperation at their bickering. "Honestly, can't the two of you shut your loud mouths!"

"Oi! You can't tell me to do anything! So you better watch it, or I'll make _you_ shut it!" Naruto yelled back, his temper snapping back like a tight rubber band.

"Oh really?" Sasuke said snidely. "And just how were you planning on doing that, exactly? With one of your…" he reached down to pick up one of the projectiles meant for him. The raven frowned as he examined the four pointed, blue and yellow paper star. "What is this supposed to be, anyway?"

A sudden delighted look began to light up Naruto's eyes, and he rushed forwards to grab his paper creation from Sasuke's grasp. "It's pretty cool, ne?" he said excitedly, holding it between his fingers. "My Kaa-san showed me how to make them! They're called shiru-…shuru-…sh-….well. They're ninja stars," he finally gave up with a slightly flushed face.

"Ninja stars?" Sakura joined in, looking with interest at Naruto's creations.

"Yeah, yeah!" Naruto said, bouncing on his feet. "Ninjas are supposed to use them to kill their enemies!" he bubbled, miming flinging the weapon at an unseen foe.

"You moron," Sasuke snorted. "You don't think that ninja's really exist, do you?"

"Sure they do, you jerk!" Naruto glared down at the raven still sitting on the ground. "They're just so super awesome at hiding themselves that boring people like _you_ never see them! Only people with the potential to be a mega deadly ninja like me know the truth!"

"_You_, a ninja?" he scoffed up at Naruto, who's hands were placed childishly on his hips. "You must be forgetting that you missed your intended target, dobe. Besides, you can't even hide yourself properly. We could see your shadow standing behind the screen!"

Naruto's face flamed red once again, and he sputtered angrily at his self-proclaimed rival.

"Ne…Naruto, show me how to make them!" Sakura said, inspecting the second red and green star with small smile on her face.

"Ah! Sure, sure, Sakura-chan!" Naruto said, his mood going from enraged to happy again instantly.

The blond sunk down onto the floor with the remaining sheets of paper, pulling Sakura down with him. He reached for a piece of paper and began to demonstrate the first fold when he paused to glance back at Sasuke who was looking at his book once again.

"Don't you want to learn too?" he asked.

Sasuke glanced quickly at the paper before making a "tsk" between his teeth, and chose to not bother and answer Naruto's question.

Naruto's eyes narrowed, but he said nothing, turning his head with a "hmph!" as he went back to his pink haired friend.

After a short while, Sakura had gotten the hang of making the ninja stars, and Naruto had made himself a "forehead protector" ("Its called a hitie-…hi-…well, something like that," he'd told Sakura) and drawn a made up symbol on it. He wore it around his head proudly, and he and Sakura began practicing hitting specific spots on the wall.

All that time, Sasuke sat with his nose in his book, but both other children noticed his frequent glances to them as they played their game. Finally, it seemed that Sasuke couldn't take it any longer, and he closed his book before standing up behind the two.

"Hey…usuratonkachi…" he began slowly, his face red as he refused to look Naruto in the eye. "I was wondering if…I mean, would you…uh…"

Naruto looked at him curiously. "You want me to show you how to make them?" he asked for the raven.

Sasuke's embarrassment made his face even hotter, but he gave a jerky nod.

The corners of Naruto's face stretched wide, and for a moment, he just smiled at Sasuke.

"Nope!"

Sasuke's head shot up in disbelief and anger. "What do you mean, 'nope,' you total-" he started to yell, but a sudden fist sending Naruto careening to the floor cut him off.

"_Of course_ we'll show you how to make them, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said in a frighteningly cheerful voice over the moans of Naruto on the floor.

Sasuke gulped a little in his throat, but eagerly sat down with Sakura to join Naruto as she began to show him how to fold the paper.

The rest of the day was spent by the trio, making more ninja stars and playing their ninja game. They pretended to live in a village full on ninja, and had epic battles to protect their "home." They even managed to use their class pets, a snake, a frog, and a slug, as super cool ninja-animal-warriors, though their teacher certainly would not have been happy to find the three animals missing.

* * *

_**Have you ever seen a picture you wished had a story that went along with it? Submit it to by blog on tumblr! (Link in my profile)**_

_**Thanks to Aya for the first submission pic! Original photo can be found on Devianart under the name Posh. **_

_**Thanks for reading! **_

_**~Ducky**_


	3. Family Affairs

**Family Affairs**

* * *

_The Namikazes has always had a strange obbsession with the Fugaku's Family. Their son Naruto is no exception.  
_

_Parings: Naru/Sasu and general Namikaze/Uchiha_

_Suggestions of Yaoi and Yuri_

* * *

The Namikaze family had always been known for their strong relations. Of those who had spent their academy days with a young Minato and Kushina, none could deny the special bond between them that made itself obvious from the early days. As time wore on, and the two developed their love for each other, their bond grew exceptionally stronger and bigger, so much so that it began to include _others_ in their thick connections.

Nobody in the entire village could quite pinpoint exactly when it happened, but one way or another, it seemed that their esteemed Hokage and his wife had become _irrevocably_ attached to the Uchiha clan.

Specifically, the _head _of the Uchiha clan, Fugaku and his family.

For a while it seemed innocent. Invitations to dinner at their mansion on Hokage monument. Cheerful greetings and friendly conversations every time they passed in the hallways. Small gifts and well wishes on birthdays and holidays. But soon it became abundantly clear that the Namikazes had a sort of unhealthy _obsession_ with the raven haired family.

Every night it seemed that either Minato and Kushina found a way to dine with Fugaku, Mikoto, and Itachi, even if it meant showing up at _their_ home, unannounced with some (slightly ridiculous sounding) story about their kitchen blowing up or something similar that left them without means of a meal that night.

All three Uchihas were stopped in the hallways by Minato and Kushina whenever they happened to pass by, similar to how it had been before…and yet these "chance occurrences" seemed to happen fifteen to twenty times a day, _everyday_.

There no longer seemed to be a logical reason for gifts from the couple anymore, and they became more extravagant and personal. Small bracelets for Mikoto became diamond encrusted necklaces with the Uzumaki symbol, that seemed near impossible to take off without the help of the red-hot-habanero herself. What once was boxes of new belts for yukatas or ties for Fugaku became rather scanty pieces of underwear from an overly enthusiastic Minato. Not to mention the exotic vacation tickets at fancy hotels for…_surprise, surprise_…five guests exactly.

But the odd behavior didn't end there. Conversation between the two dived further and further away from what should have been considered polite or even friendly conversation.

"Fugaku, have you been working out?"

"Mikoto, you look simply _gorgeous_ today!"

"Itachi-kun, you're getting so strong!"

"Fugaku-kun, your bum is completely rock solid! I could squeeze it all day!"

"Mikoto-chan, I _do _think you're breasts have gotten a bit bigger, mind if I compare them to mine?"

"Itachi-chan, you hair feels so soft!"

"Fugaku-chan, you look _adorable_ with that pout on your face!"

"Kya~! You three as so cute! I could just eat you up!"

Things were quickly spiraling out of the Uchiha family's control.

Fugaku would never forget the day when Mikoto discovered that she was pregnant again. Of course, Minato and Kushina had both been there as well to hear the news, and the calculating, positively _evil_ look that the couple had shared would haunt Fugaku for the rest of his life.

Not a month later, Kushina and Minato happily announced that they had a child coming as well, hastily assuring that Fugaku and Mikoto would be the godparents of the child, since they had been named godparents of their child (which neither Uchiha actually remembered saying).

And so, a short while after the birth of Fugaku's second son (whom the Namikaze's affectionately called 'Suke-tan), the first son of the Yondaime Hokage, Naruto, was born as well.

The two boys were constantly ushered into play dates by a hot-head red-head and her bombshell blond of a husband. They shared toys, playpens, clothes, meal times, naptimes, even sleeping in the same crib together.

But it wasn't until Fugaku found a binder full of wedding plans for Naruto and Sasuke (complete with best honeymoon locations) that he finally snapped.

Muttering out half coherent excuses of feeling the need to distance his family from the violent life of the ninja, Fugaku took his wife, his eight year old son Itachi, and his eighteen month old baby, and left the village with a positively heartbroken Minato and Kushina for an exertion to far away lands.

Fugaku extended their travels for five years.

But duty to his clan and his wife's desire for a stable home once again drove the four Uchihas back to Konoha and the Hokage who Fugaku convinced himself must have long abandoned the obsession with his family.

That conclusion was quickly thrown to rabid starving dogs when the Namikaze family members were found waiting on their arrival at their house.

It was like nothing had changed as Minato quickly ensnared Fugaku into a conversation, standing far too close for comfort, and Kushina hugged and squeezed his wife with the familiarity of a lover as she gushed happily about all the things they were going to do together now that they were back in the village. All the while, a tiny, hyperactive version of Minato raced around the adults' legs, seemingly uninterested in the Uchihas at all.

A six-year-old Sasuke, who had no memories of these loud and colorful people stood well away from the adults, hiding behind his older brother for protection as he peeked out curiously at the whizzing ball of blond energy.

Fugaku seemed to notice young Naruto's detachment to the new people, and gave a mental sigh of relief that it seemed whatever odd demons possessed Minato and Kushina to take suck a vehement interest in their family had not been passed down to their spawn.

But Kushina also seemed to notice her son's behavior, and soon her eyes shown with devious intent.

Fugaku could feel the malevolent change in the air, and his eyes snapped to Kushina who was looking back and forth between her son and his.

Fugaku realized Kushina's plan as Naruto came zipping around their legs once again. His eyes grew wide and he made to step forward, his voice already sounding his protests, when a hand clamped down firmly on his butt.

Fugaku spun around with a very _un-Uchiha-like _squeak, only to meet the cool eyes and charming smile of Namikaze Minato.

He was so surprised by the Hokage that he nearly missed seeing Kushina trip her own son.

Who went flying toward Itachi…

…and Sasuke, who had just chosen that moment to stick his head around his brother's legs.

Their lips locked.

Naruto sent Sasuke tumbling to the ground under him, their faces firmly smashed together in a bizzar kiss that could in _no _way be considered romantic what-so-ever. But that didn't stop Kushina's triumphant yell of approval, or Mikoto's gasp that accompanied her small blush, or Minato's beaming smile, or the cascade of a falling scroll that fell from Fugaku's grasp as every eye turned to look at the two boys sprawled out on the floor.

They didn't stay on the ground for long, and Naruto stood up quickly, pulling Sasuke with him. But when the little blond turned around, there was a look in his eyes that hadn't been there before.

The same look in the eyes of his parents.

Still grasping his son's hand (who looked just about as red as a tomato), Naruto looked up into the adults' faces with a fierce determination.

"Me an' 'Suke-tan are gonna get married. He's _my_ wife."

Sasuke didn't seem to know how to respond, as his blush only intensified, though he made no move to pull his hand away from his would-be "husband." Kushina gave a loud cheer and began jabbering about her cute son and his future bride, while Minato turned to Fugaku and said, "Maa, I guess this makes us in-laws, Fugaku-chan!"

Fugaku couldn't believe it. They'd only been back in Konoha for a few hours, and yet things had already deteriorated back to how they'd been before they'd left!

Choosing not to answer his honorable Hokage, Fugaku walked forward, taking his eldest son aside.

"Itachi…listen to me. I want you to keep Naruto and Sasuke _away_ from each other, do you understand what I'm saying to you?!" he said with a furious air, determined to save his son from the torment of the Namikaze family.

"Hm?" said a distracted Itachi, whose eyes were still on Naruto who was now hugging Sasuke. "Oh. Well…Chichi-ue, do you really think that's necessary?" he asked.

Fugaku looked at him with murderous eyes. "_Yes_," he nearly hissed in the effort to keep his voice down. "I don't want Sasuke to be corrupted by that family!"

Again Itachi seemed to not be paying full attention to his father, his eyes still glued on the two young boys. "I don't know, father…they do look pretty cute together."

Fugaku's eyes grew wide and his jaw dropped. "_What?"_

"In fact…I think that Naruto and Sasuke are my OTP."

Fugaku didn't have a chance to respond to that as he felt a hand on his rear again, and he whipped around to see Minato, his eyes glinting with a possessive and devilish gleam.

"So Kushina and I were wondering when you and your family were planning on moving in?"

* * *

_**Have you ever seen a picture you wished had a story that went along with it? Submit it to by blog on tumblr! (Link in my profile)**_

_**Thanks to Meian for this submission! Origional picture can be found on zerochan dot net. **_

_**Thanks for reading! **_

_**~Ducky**_


End file.
